Special Help
by Fiesticfigaros
Summary: Red and Yellow have been good friends ever since they met. As the years passed, they've grown feelings for each other both are afraid of confessing. Unable to tolerate this any longer, Blue and Green decides to step in to help. What does Blue and Green have in stall for them? Rated T just in case. Special, Implied Oldrival and Mangaquest, Elitefour and more
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello Guys! This is my second fanfic and you can say that or consider this as a prequel to my first fic, 100 Days, but a SpecialShipping version. You can read this alone(duh! It's a prequel.) This story takes place 2 years after the Emerald Saga, just after the HeartGold and SoulSilver saga. I hope you guys will like it and I'll have your support in this story. This story is most going to be a three-shot, but definitely not more than 5 chapters. Enjoy the story!

Main Characters:  
Red: 19 years old  
Yellow: 17 years old  
Blue: 19 years old  
Green: 19 years old

Supporting Characters:  
Johto Dex Holders: 16 years old(all 3)  
Kanto & Johto & Hoenn Elite Fours & Champions.  
Professor Oak.

Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe and Pokemon.

[Chapter 01: It starts with the colours 'Blue' and 'Green']

There is one thing that Blue and Green always wanted. And that would be Red and Yellow kissing passionately, confessing their love for each other. It's been 2 years since they were freed from petrification but, somethings just don't change with a snap of your fingers.

"Guys just don't have the balls and guts to confess to girls." Blue always says that. Green threw a what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say look at Blue. "What!? It's true!" Blue defensively cried as she sat opposite Green. Pens and paper were sprawled all around the table.

Blue and Green couldn't stand it any longer. Even the uninterested, cool Green is taking part in something that only the most pesky and obnoxious woman he met would ever do.

Bringing Red and Yellow together forever.

"Hey Green, are there any events that are coming up that requires at least the Kanto Dex holders to go?" Blue asked Green as she scribbled down something. "Like weddings, engagement parties etc." Blue continued. Green flipped open his notebook as he searched for the kind of stuff Blue wanted. "Oh, in the last meeting, it is said that Lance and Lorelei are getting married." Green said.

"Perfecto." Blue leaped up and dragged a white board. She started off by placing Red and Yellow's picture in the center, followed by lots of words. Green got up and walked to Blue, to see what the girl had wrote. "Hmm...I'm gonna be really frank and straight forward. Seems like the only 'clam jam' or 'cockblocker' or 'obstruction' might be Misty." Blue said as she placed her hand under her chin.

Green raised his eyebrow. "What did you just say?!" Blue faced him "Misty always unknowingly breaks the moment...if you recount, instead of having moments, they have lots of 'almost moments'." Blue said.

It was and is true that Misty is the one that also likes Red and she was more courageous than Yellow. "She initially planned to tell Red after the events of the masked man incident," Green stopped as he saw Blue trembled at the name. "but, she forgot her motive when she heard Red's voice and the interference of us." Green continued. Blue nodded.

The 2 stared at the board in silence until Green spoke "Oh yes, what about Lance's and Lorelei's marriage?!" Green asked the Blue-eyed girl. Blue flashed a smirked for a second before taking off to the stairs. She withdraw Abra from the computer and grabbed Green's hand.

The two landed in front of Indigo Plateau. "Blue, what do you have in your mind?" Green said as he was pulled into the building by Blue. "Hi, I would like to speak to Mr Lance and Miss Lorelei. Are they in?" Blue said at the counter and flashed her's and Green's pokedex. Many do not know but Pokedex holders can make appointments instantly and enter into the restricted areas of Indigo Plateau. Also, they do not know that the Kanto Elite Four reside here(apart from Bruno.)

"They are currently not in, but you two can wait in the Elite's Lounge." The lady said. Blue dragged Green(Again!) into the lounge. "Blue, I have legs." Green said as they sat down on the sofas. "I can see that." Blue replied, her voice filled with slight sarcasm. "Good of you to know that. I can walk myself." Green said, words full of sarcasm.

"Blue and Green?!"

Blue and Green looked up to see Koga,Karen and Will. "Oh hey, Karen," Blue spoked "Will and Koga." Blue finished. "What brings you here?" Will asked. "Appointment." Green answered dryly. The 3 Johto Elites Oh-ed Green and Blue. Both Green and Blue looked slightly uncomfortable. "Karen! Koga! I sense a challenger coming...let's get ready!" Will said and flew out on Xatu. Karen and Koga raised an eyebrow but left the room. Blue sighed loudly after they left. Green also seemed to loosen up. Just then the door opened to reveal Lance and Lorelei. They walked to the sofa and plopped down, looking dead tired.

"Sorry for the wait guys! We had been doing the wedding preparations!" Lorelei said as she kept her eyes closed. Lance nodded.

"Hey Green and Blue.." Lance said, not looking at them. "What brings you two here?" Lorelei finished the sentence for him. "Firstly, Congratulations on your wedding! We wish you the best." Green started. "We...need help in something." Blue said. Both Lance and Lorelei opened their eyes, signalling them to carry on. "You see...we are desperate to get Red and Yellow together." Blue said.

Lance and Lorelei blinked. "Blue, Love is something you can't-" Blue cut Lance. "We are not forcing them! We are trying to get them to confess to each and be an item." Blue pouted slightly. Green nodded."Believe it or not, Red and Yellow has feelings for each other." Green said. Lance and Lorelei still don't seemed really convinced. "Alright, I shall prove their love. Got time for theories and stories?" Blue asked. "Why not?" Lorelei said and Lance shrugged.

"We shall say the first incident that made us shipping them like crazy." Blue said as she recounted what happened.

As Blue and Green elaborated on and on to Lance and Lorelei about their stories and theories of Red and Yellow, the 2 Kanto Elites couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my Articuno. Stop, please!" Lorelei said as she tried to control her laugher. "Those two really need help." Lance said. "Sure! We'll help, what can help with?" Lorelei asked.

Blue then started telling her plan. "Blue, you are so good in planning stuff." Lorelei said. Both Lance and herself were shocked at Blue's creativity. "That's me." Blue laughed. Green nodded with a small smile.

"We will see how to fit the plan in. You will be hearing from us pretty soon I guess!" Lance said. "Thanks, we will take our leave now!" Blue said. This time she walked out faster. "Blue!" Green said as he walked out of the room, forgetting to close the door.

"Why are you walking so fast?!" Green said. "I didn't know your legs were shorter than mine!" Blue replied in her most sarcastic manner. Both Lorelei and Lance could hear the small commotion outside and Green rolling his eyes. "They remind me of us back then." Lorelei spoke with a smile. "The early years." Lance said as he pulled Lorelei's forehead to his lips. "Oh that reminds me, Blue is just like her biological mother." Lorelei shot a quizzical look to Lance.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to work?" Lorelei walked to the laptop and switched it on. Soon after the computer had loaded, she started typing. "What's that, dear?" Lance said as he walked to his soon-to-be wife. "Fitting the plan in." Lorelei chuckled.

When they were sure that they were out of earshot, Blue said,"I shall call this Operation Special!" Green tilted his head to the side. "Why Special?" Blue carried on walking "that's because that's their pairing name."

"What do you mean by 'pairing name'?" Green questioned. "Don't you know that many fans like Red and Yellow to be together?! They came up with this name. And I'm proud of them." Blue laughed.

* * *

Yellow was now at Elite's Arts School in Hoenn. Apparently Yellow had been invited in courtesy of Professor Oak(although she had been really reluctant to go). They were having an open house and due to Professor Oak's many many many connections, she was invited to come. One thing about Elite's Arts School Open houses is that, you need to be invited or you come by scholarship or you are just super mega fucking rich.

"Our students here not only show their artistic side on canvas and paper but also in their dressing." The person was introducing. Yellow wished she could get out of here. She would rather shop with Blue(It wasn't a really bad thing) than come to a school open house.

"Now, we would like you guys to draw something that portrays your feelings" The teacher said as they reached a drawing station. Yellow sat down and stared working the pencils and material. As she tried to think what do draw, the only thing that she could think about now is only her pokemon and Red. Yes, that boy.

"Oh boy..." Yellow muttered to herself as she picked up a pencil and started drawing, focusing herself to draw anything but Red.

"Wow, that is a really nice picture of trees, Yellow..." the art instructor said as she walked past Yellow. "Thanks." Yellow said, still focused in painting. "Is there a reason why you drew this?" The instructor asked. "This is Viridian Forest, My birth place and hometown and If I was not born here, I might not be here." Yellow said.

Red on the other hand was training in Hoenn. "Hello Red, are you here to challenge the Hoenn Elites?" Steven asked. He had met Steven at Granite Cave and decided to follow him. Red nodded as they stood infront of Ever Grande City. "I think you should. You can teach those 5 a lesson. They've been slacking and bumming around. Especially after I gave my champion title back to Wallace." Steven said as he shook his head in disapproval. Red chuckled.

Steven still could access the Elite's easily. Thus he brought Red into the lounge. Once they were in the restricted area, Steven teleported with Red into the Elite Lounge, scaring the daylights out of all of them.

"Guys, go and have a battle with Red. If you guys lose, which you most probably will, I will make sure all your pokemon train 10 levels more." Steven sternly said. The Elite four and champion nodded and went to their rooms to start the challenge.

Just like Steven had mentioned, Red totally turned and flipped them upside down. "Whoa..." Glacier said as she wondered how Red took her ice team down with just Saur and Aero, just like how he took down Sidney and the other Hoenn Elites and the champion. They were flabbergasted. "You know what guys? He's the champion of the Indigo Plateau." Steven revealed.

"Steven!" The all said. He merely chuckled "So go and start your training now! I think you can train with us, Right Red?" Steven said. Red nodded. They nodded and ooh-ed. "How do your pokemon still have such tip top condition from the battles? I mean, there will be scars." Phoebe asked as they walked to the training room. "Oh, I have a really special friend. She helps me cure my pokemon when nurse Joys can't do the job. She's born with powers from Viridian forest. She's fantastic." Red said.

Just as Red was about to enter the training room, he received a call. "Red! I'm sorry to disturb you but, can you pick Yellow up?" The professor asked. "I'm in Hoenn beginning to train with the elites." Red said. "She's in Hoenn too. She's attending an open house by Elite's Art School." The professor said. "I see..sure, where's the location?" Red replied. "It's in Lilycove City. It ends in an hour's time so you better be going!" The professor 'pushed' Red. Red hung up the phone and walked in the training room.

"Err...Steven! I need to pick up a friend of mine, she's the one I mentioned earlier. She's attending a school open house here and Professor Oak sent me to pick her. So I might be bringing her here." Red said. The Elite Four jumped up, excited that Yellow would be coming. Red ran out of the room.

"Something tells me that Red might have been too obvious." Drake said as he called out Shellgon. "He did." The rest chorused and called out their pokemon they usually use first in the Elite Four challenge.

[Hoenn, Lilycove City, 6pm]

Yellow stood nervously as she saw expensive, branded cars driving the students out. Yellow breathed as she waites for someone she know to appear. Apparently, Dear, Old Professor Oak is really really busy nor Blue or Green. She sighed. As she turned, she saw someone she had least least thought she would see.

"Hey Yellow!" Red waved to Yellow. Everyone started staring at Yellow. Yellow bit her lip. She never liked or got use to having attention. "Err...Red, are you here to pick me up? If yes, let's get out of here now!" Yellow whispered speedily and harshly. "Oh-kay" Red said as he waited for Yellow to call out Kitty. Once they were ready, they were up in the air, flying to Ever Grande City.

"Red, where are we going?" Yellow asked. Many years of training had paid off as she was able to talk to Red without blushing or hiding her face. "Oh yes, I will be training with the Elite Four and Champion of Hoenn. You can join us!" Red said delightedly. "Red, you know that I don't battle-"

"Yellow, you can easily wipe them out. Yellow, yes I know you don't like pokemon getting hurt. But, what if I, Green and Blue or the other dex holders or good trainers aren't there anymore?!" Red reasoned. He had stopped flying and had turned to face Yellow. Red's words was true. "Alright.." Yellow trailed off. However, Yellow wasn't too sure whether her feelings for Red had caused her to agree.

Red broke out into a wide smile as he grabbed Yellow's hand as they flew.

_'How bad could it exactly be?'_ Yellow thought as they passed by Victory Road.

[Hoenn, Ever Grande City, 7pm]

When Red and Yellow had reached, they were invited to dinner.

"So Red, mind introducing her?" Wallace asked. "Oh, she's Yellow or Amarillo Del Bosque Verde. She is 2 years younger than me and she is a native of Viridian City. She is born with special powers of telekinesis, able to read pokemon thoughts and she can heal Pokemon without the use of machines. There's the best one." Red said. The 6(Elites Four + Champion + Steven) widened their eyes. "What is it?"

"She can synchronize her emotions with her pokemon. When she's angry or raging or is determined to get things done, her pokemon level can soar up to the 80s-90s." Red finished. Yellow stopped chewing her food as she waited for their response.

"WOAH!"

The Elites were shocked. "How's that possible?" The continued. "Have you guys forgotten that Lance is also like that?!" Steven said.

"But I've never heard anything about him being able to do that!" Phoebe said. "She will be a great teacher!" Glacier said. "Come, let's head for the training room." Sidney said.

Yellow stood nervously as she faced opposite of Sidney. It was an one-on-one battle. "I will be choosing Absol" Yellow nodded as she swiped a pokeball of her belt. "Omny!" Yellow as she summoned out Omastar. Yellow closed her eyes as she tried to connect with Omastar. After opening her eyes, Sidney said "Ladies first." Yellow thought hard on what strategy she should use and what he might use.

"Hydro Pump!" Yellow commanded as Omastar shot out a powerful blast of water.

"Dodge, and use swords dance!" Sidney said as Absol fast and agile. "And now, slash."

Yellow did not say anything as Absol ran and was about to slash Omastar until it was blasted back violently. "That's Blizzard!" Glacier said as Absol tried to stand up. "Omny, Ice Beam!" Yellow said with a determined look on her face. Beam cackled with cold ice hit Absol's weakest's spot and it fell limply to the ground.

"That's amazing." The Elite Four stared in awe. "Yellow is the winner!" Steven said. The moment he had said this, Yellow ran to the Absol before Sidney could recalled it back to it's pokeball. "WAIT!" Yellow said as she skidded and knelt down beside Absol. She closed her eyes and touched Absol. Soon, Absol return it's consciousness and looked at Yellow before giving a nuzzle to her. Yellow smiled and stroked it's fur.

Everyone was shocked. How could someone care so so much for a pokemon that doesn't even belong to Yellow?

"This is why I said she's special!" Red said.

"And you love her." Blue and Green exclaimed as they watched the whole scene through the cameras. Yeap, they knew it was going to happen and they decided to watch on them. "Yellow did a pretty good job." Green said. Blue nodded. "We should take a night's rest." Blue yawned "Good night." Blue said and climbed the stairs to her room. Blue had been living in Green's house. "Night." Green replied softly. He headed to his room to retire for the night.

[Hoenn, 11 pm]

Red was carrying a sleeping Yellow in his arms as Gyarados swam back to Kanto at top speed. Red gently stroked her ponytail as they neared Johto. He smiled dreamily as he held her.

As soon as he landed in Johto, he withdrew Vee and had them teleport to Viridian City. Red walked to Yellow's house and knocked on the door. Uncle Wilton was in his pajamas. "Oh Hi Red. Thanks for bringing Yellow home safetly." Uncle Wilton could barely keep his eyes open. Red nodded and walked into Yellow's room.

He placed her carefully on the bed,he opened the blankets and covered Yellow. "Good night, Yellow." Red said as he stared at Yellow for a while before leaving her room and her house. The sight of Yellow sleeping peacefully made him smile. He didn't know exactly why but, this particular girl made his hard thumping hard against his ribcage.

"Red..." Yellow had mumbled in her sleep. However, Red didn't hear anything. He had walked out of the room.

* * *

How was it? Please Review and tell me what you think! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN= Hello Guys! How's life? School's being shitty to me ): Nevertheless I hope you will enjoy this chapter (: Read On! (P.s I'm sorry if there are any typos. I was rushing to type this. Forgive me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters just the idea and plot.

* * *

[Chapter 02: Spicin' Up]

Yellow sat near her usual fishing spot, the rod stuck to the ground with the line in the water. She was back in Kanto and her pokemon was beside her, basking in the afternoon sun, accompanying their beloved trainer. As Yellow waited for her rod to shake or jerk, a drawing book and pencil was in her grip.

Just like pokemon, Yellow's drawing skills have evolved. From a child's drawing, it became real-like. She could easily breeze through the exams of many art colleges but yet she chose to stay in the warm and peaceful environment of Viridian forest(She obviously ditched the prestigious Art school located at Hoenn), However, many do not know the exact reason why she had wanted to stay.

"Hey there, Amarillo!" Blue said as she plopped suddenly down beside Yellow. "What brings you here, Blue?" Yellow asked with a smile as she continued drawing. Blue was about answer until her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "Whoa, Yellow, that's a really nice portrait of Red!" Blue smirked. Yellow took a better look of what she had been drawing. Yellow freaked out. "I didn't know I was drawing this! I swear, Blue!" Yellow defensively closed her drawing pad and hid it behind Omastar's shell. Her pokemon laughed

Blue chuckled lightly. As she patted Yellow's back. "Don't worry, Yellow." Blue still find it hard to believe how Yellow really looked like now. It only had been 3 years since they were released from petrification and Yellow looked more like her age. Turns out Yellow is a late bloomer and puberty was actually really kind to her. Not only she shoot up a few inches(though she's still shor- I mean, petite) her...body seems to take on a figure similar to the model-like Blue. Possibly even better than Blue.

"Thinking of Red?" Blue's lips twitched up. Yellow was speechless. "No..." Yellow said, not looking at Blue or her pokemon. Chuchu wore a confused look as she looked at both Blue and Yellow. Blue saw the look on Chuchu's face and knew something wasn't very right. "I would believe you Yellow, but," Blue trailed off and Yellow paused. "Chuchu says it differently though." Yellow turned sharply to her electric mouse pokemon and shot her a look. Chuchu's expression changed. 'HEY! IT'S TRUE YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT RED!' Yellow read Chuchu's mind. Her face turned red and hot as she didn't dare to look at Blue. Her other pokemon and Blue laughed hysterically.

"Oh yes, I'm here to pass you this" Blue said and tossed an envelope to her. "Lance and Lorelei are getting married. They want the pokedex holders of Johto, Hoenn and Kanto to come. They have been together for a long time secretly and they also have been engaged for 2 years and now finally they are getting married!" Blue chirped. Yellow formed a slight frown as she caught the tossed envelope. "Where did you get those information from?" Blue winked. "I have my ways. Oh I also heard that they had a daughter way way before but apparently no one know who is she." Yellow smiled as she shook her head. "Typical Blue."

"And I'm getting you a dress. Their wedding is gonna be a super duper big thing!" Blue continued. Although the Kanto Elite Four did try to wreck the world, people saw through their intentions and took it as a lesson to treat pokemon nicer. Yellow nodded. However, Yellow did not think about what Blue has in mind. Blue couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Oh yeah, someone has to bring you...I wonder who will..." Blue tried her best to conceal the smirk and act well. Yellow gulped.

_I think he's gonna choose Misty... _Yellow thought nervously.

[Kanto, Viridian City, Viridian Cafe.]

It wasn't really (it wasn't in fact) Green to sit down and try to get Red to confess his undying love for Yellow, but, this was an exception. "Red, you can't fool anyone, but maybe Yellow, into believing that you treat Yellow like a sister." Green crossed his arms. Red was about to open his mouth but close it as Green spoke again,"or that you like her 'a little bit'." Green said, quoting the quotation marks before crossing his arms as he leaned back on his chair.

Red didn't exactly thought Green could be like this. It Green to bother people. Perhaps this is what Green gets to be for hanging out with the what he calls pesky and obnoxious girl, Blue for too long. "Hey, what about you and-" Green violently interrupted Red,"Nice try, but don't try to change the topic, Red. Yellow and you are hiding from each other." Red had to admit that Green was right. Green then pushed an envelope infront of Red. "It's Lorelei's and Lance's wedding. I heard that those 2 have a loooong history. From Blue. Oh you have to bring a partner. It's written in the invitation. You have to tell Lance who you are bringing." Green elaborated.

Red looked at the envelope before talking "Did you plan this with Blue?!" Green widened his eyes. "Red, even as the both of us want you and Yellow to get together, we aren't that desperate to pretend a marriage for your sake." Green said casually hopimg Red wouldn't detect a single thing. "We need to get suits. Oh yes, I need to get back to the gym. See you." Green looked as his watch. He stood up and left the cafe with a smirk.

As Green left the cafe, he saw Blue coming from the direction of Viridian Forest. Blue gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Let's proceed to Step 2!" Blue chirped. Green nodded as they went separate ways.

[Meanwhile, In Johto.]  
"Lance and Lorelei are getting married. They are inviting the Johto and Kanto dex holders." Silver said as he handed out the invitations to Crystal and Gold. Crystal read the letter and turned slightly pale. "We have to bring partners?" Crystal asked. "Yeah, but the guys have to do the asking." Silver said.

Gold smirked. He slung an arm around Crystal. "I'm taking you." Crystal bit her lip. "Fine. But, this doesn't mean we are together or whatsover." Crystal sternly replied. "I will help you guys tell Lance." Gold and Crystal nodded.

"Oh, Silver, you can go with my sister, Soul. She's Lorelei's mentee." Crystal said as she flicked Gold's arm away. "Sure." Silver merely said. "We need to get suits, Gold. It's white tie means super formal." Silver said. "Oh, Chris, Blue's settled your dress." Crystal started panicking a little. "Uh oh..." Crystal muttered.

"Hey, her fashion sense isn't bad!" Both Gold and Silver said. "I know." Crystal said. "But..but...Aish..you will get what I mean on that day." Crystal continued "Now, let's head back to the lab." Crystal said. The trio then left the park and flew back to New Bark Town.

[Hoenn, Littleroot Town.]

Professor Birch called the 3 Hoenn Dex holders. "What it is, Papa?" Sapphire asked the Hoenn Dex trio gathered in the lab. "Lance and Lorelei are getting married and they've invited you guys. You guys are supposed to bring partners along. The guys are to bring." The professor said. "Huh...what about me?" Emerald said, "I'm only 14..."

""Oh, Emerald, you are an exception since you are under 16. Sapphire and Ruby need to find partners. Ruby, you need to tell Lance who you are bringing to the wedding. That's all." The professor finished and left the lab for his field work.

[Ever Grande City]

"Guys! Lancey's getting married!" Steven teleported into the building where the Hoenn Elites and Champion were having lunch using Metagross. "I told you he will come!" Phoebe said. They all chuckled. "Speaking of marriage, why haven't you and Winona tie the knot? I mean Winona caught the bouquet 2 years ago at my and Phoebe's wedding while Lorelei caught it last year at Roxanne and Brawley's wedding and you guys are still just engaged." Sidney said.

They all laughed. Steven handed out the invitation cards. "Wow, it's a white tie event...means..." Phoebe started. "We must be in super formal clothes." Drake finished. Steven nodded. "It's a month away so take you time to choose your dresses and attire. Oh before I forget, the guys must bring a partner. Not the girls!" Steven smirked at Glacier and Drake. "Stevie, we should be smirking at you. You don't have a partner." Drake said.

"What if I say I do have a partner." Steven continued. The abrupt clatter of silverware dropped to the table and floor. "WHAT?!" They all said, with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. Steven laughed. "Oh yes, tell Lance who you guys are bringing for the males." Steven added.

[Cerulean Gym.]

A swimmer swam to Misty and handed her the envelope. Misty took the envelope and opened it carefully. You, Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean, is cordially invited the wedding of Lance and Lorelei's wedding... Misty read on and her eyes halted abruptly. You are to have a partner to bring you there. Misty bit her lip. She couldn't ask Brock definitely because of his (not so) secret crush on Erika. Her brain stopped functioning the moment she thought of Red.

"No..." Misty scolded herself. Misty likes Red a lot ever since they first met. She didn't confess to him after the battle with Pryce ended for fear of being rejected. She sighed and hoped for the best. Just then the phone rang. "Hello, Cerulean's Gym Leader Misty here."

"Misty! Should I ask Erika?!" Brock said the moment he heard Misty's voice. "Excuse me, Brock. You didn't even say hello to me!" Misty said as she sat by the water. "Hello Misty, should I?!" Brock replied with a quick hello before gettimg back to his topic. Misty chuckled. "Just ask her!" Brock nodded before asking "What about you?" Misty felt a headache as she was asked. "I don't know. I will jusy wait. Haha. Err Brock, I gotta go, there's a new challenger coming. Bye!" Misty slammed the receiver to its place as she walked out of the gym's battling area.

Brock knew instantly Misty was thinking about Red. "Honestly speaking, Misty, I think I like Red and Yellow together better." Brock said to himself seconds after Misty hung up the phone. "You should get over him and start liking someome who loves you." He continued murmuring to himself as he waited for challengers to arrive. "Hmm, it's confirm Janine and Falkner, Jasmine and Morty..." Brock thought to himself the possible Gym leader pairings.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Blue was startled as she jumped up and tried to hide whatever she was doing. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes that had a nice shade. "Green!" Blue yelled in his face, "you need not scare the hell out of me right?!" She snapped as she undid the mess she made. Green did not respond to her but took a seat on the couch behind her. "To answer you first question, I'm designing Yellow's, Crystal's, Sapphire's, Soul's and Lorelei's dress for the wedding."

Green raised his eyebrow slightly as she asked. "Who's Soul and since when did you become a fashion designer? And why do you need to design them dresses?" Blue opened her mouth "Soul is Crystal's sister, Silver is bringing her to the wedding. Oh, I've got my license and certificate for 2 years alread-"

"Did you steal or make one?" Green said, hoping to blow her cover. She dropped her pencil and sketchbook before walking to the room. She came out shortly and resumed her drawing silently. Green's eyes were wide opened. What just happened? "Blue, what's-OW!" Green couldn't finish his sentence as he felt something slapping his cheek hard. It turned out to be Jiggly doubleslapping Green 50 times.

"Serves you right for trying to look bad. And no, I earned the certificate myself." Blue rolled her eyes. Green was about to ask her about why she needed to make Yellow's and Lorelei's dress but did not want to provoke the woman in front of him further.

"I offered Lorelei to be her designer in favour for helping us, I'm gonna make Ruby, Gold and Silver go crazy and as for Yellow, there's 2 parts to it. Tell you later. I'm not in the mood to talk to you!" Blue said as she headed to her room, banging the door as loud as . His pokemon, together with Blue's Wigglytuff were having a poke-telepathic communication together.

_Charizard: Tch, master really knows how to get on women's nerves..._  
_Golduck: Minor Correction; he only does that to Blue._  
_Wigglytuff: Yeah! But my mistress seems to not mind it. In facts, she somehow enjoys it..._  
_Scizor: Woah...Oh Yes, I've got evidence that somethings might happen to them later._  
_Porygon 2: Since when did you become a psychic?_  
_Machamp: He got this evidence from Vee. Red's Espeon._  
_Golduck: I foresee that something between them is really going to happen._  
_Scizor: Told ya!_  
_Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Porygon2, Wigglytuff: Yeah right...*Shakes heads*_

Just then, Green spoke to himself. "Am I too obvious and too harsh on her?" His pokemon and Wigglytuff were taken aback.

_Scizor: Told you guys twice!  
Charizard: Shut up, Scizor, unless you want me to flamethrower you!_

It was only after 6 hours, during dinner, that Blue started talking to him again. "As I was saying, why I'm designing a dress for Yellow, it's because of 2 reasons; I want to make Red feel stunned by her and also for Red to get jealous." Green wore a look that told Blue to elaborate further. "Yellow is very pretty even though she dresses in a very simple way. She has lots of fans too. To be precise, fanboys. I'm not exactly sure whether Red takes note of it. You should be able to decipher other things from them, smart ass." Blue said as they were having their dinner.

Green knew Blue was still steaming, so he chose not to question her further. "Oh yes, I did Part 2 of the Operation. I will explain when we are done." Blue said and stood up as she took her plate to the sink. Green quickly finished his food and followed Blue.

"So basically, what we can do now is to make sure Red brings Yellow to the wedding and it's your duty to convince Red to confess to her." Blue said as she mapped it out on the white board. "Why am I doing most of the things?" Green asked. "Well, I did my part already!" Blue said,"I managed to dig out Yellow's and Red's feelings! You Asshole." Blue said and placed her hand on her hips. "Alright, I get it!" Green said with a sigh.

[The next morning]

Blue left the house early. She was making her way to the tailor. She cycled to Vermilion via Diglett's Cave and took the S.S Anne to Hoenn. The moment she was in Hoenn's Port at Slateport, She walked to Littleroot town. She knocked on the door of a house. "Ahh! Morning Senior Blue!" Ruby opened the door as he greeted Blue. "Morning Ruby. Thanks for offering to help make the dresses for Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Soul and Lorelei!" Blue thanked Ruby as she showed him her designs.

"Wow...They are beautiful!" Ruby complimented and Blue took out the rolls of material for the dresses. Blue smiled. "So you bringing Sapphire along for the wedding?" Blue asked as she handed measurements etc. Blue glanced at Ruby to find him blushing. The sides of Blue's lips curved up. "Well well, what do we have here." Blue said. "Alright, I shall stop teasing. Is it possible to get the dresses done 3 weeks?" Blue continued. Ruby smiled "Thanks Ruby! I will be off first. I will visit soon!" Blue waved at Ruby before leaving the his house.

"Dresses, Check." Blue said as she waited for Green to arrive to pick her up. Green rode on Charizard. After picking Blue up, they headed back to Kanto.

[Indigo Plateau.]

"As you guys should know, we are getting married in a month's time. You guys need partners." Lance said. "The guys have to do it." Lorelei added. Bruno was silent, as if he was trying to think of who to bring. Agatha was speechless, Koga sighed slightly. "Falkner better take care of Janine well." They all laughed.

"By any chance, do you know who you guys are bringing?" Lorelei asked. "Her." Will said, pointing his finger to someone. The jaws of the Johto and Kanto Elite Four dropped as they followed Will's finger. "Me?" Karen said. Will nodded and shrugged "Why not?" Karen's eyes were wide as she tried not to blush.

"I'm bringing my wife of course." Koga said. "I'll tell you later Lance." Bruno said. Little did Lance know that Bruno will be asking the least expected person he would have ever thought. After Bruno had walked off, he smirked to himself.

* * *

Who do you think Bruno is thinking of Inviting? Haha, See you in the next chapter! Oh Please please please review review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN= Hi guys, This story will not end here! Yay?(Remember I said it will most probably be a three-shot?) I hope that you guys will enjoy and thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh yes, I hope you guys are also Oldrival Shippers too! (Spoiler Alert!) Cause there's gonna be lots of moments! Don't worry, you'll get your share of Specialshipping too!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way and it's just so sad.

* * *

[Chapter 03: What's going on?!]

Lance stared at Bruno in awe.

"Seriously, Bruno?" Lance said as his pen dropped and he got up from his seat. Bruno shrugged "why not? I mean, I don't really foresee her getting picked. Besides, she's cute." Lance gaped. "But-but, what about W-" Bruno interjected. "I called her and she said she was asked by Bugsy to make sure." Lance's mouth only kept getting wider and wider. Lorelei found this quite amusing. She chuckled slightly.

Red headed to the Indigo Plateau. He was confused. He didn't know exactly what to do. He pushed the door of the elite's room to see all the elites.

"Great, all of you are here. Guys, to the battle room now and give me your best shot. I want to battle..." Red said firmly but not in a strict way. They knew Red wasn't in a very good mood. They nodded and walked briskly to the room. Will went forward and called out Xatu. Red called out Pikachu.

Before Will could say anything, Red yelled," Pikachu, Thunder! Make sure you hit him!" Will mentally spoke to Xatu to dodged and use Psychic. Xatu managed to dodge the thunder attack twice but soon was strike down with the cackling thunder attack from Pikachu.

Red's pokemon was worried; an angry Red doesn't happen frequently. This went on and on until Red wiped out the entire Elite Four without any of his pokemon fainting. Karen came up with a conclusion. "It looks like whenever Red is angry, just lose to him. Case closed." The other elites nodded in agreement.

Lance announced," Guys, to the meeting room now." Everyone nodded and walked out of the combat room. Red withdrew his pokemon and stormed out of the room and headed for the meeting room. When they were in the room, the door shut, Lance spoke. "Hmm, Red, what seems to matter? I can tell you're stressed and frustrated."

All eyes were on Red. "Yeah, your wedding Lance." Red breathed out. He was neither angry nor was he accusing. "I don't know...it's about the partnering thing." Karen looked at Red with a raised brow. "I've got the perfect partner for you." Karen smirked. Red raised his eyebrow. "Who?" Karen laughed. "Misty."

"I violently object!" Lorelei said as she stood up, both hands on the table. All eyes were on her. "I mean, if you go with Misty, what about Yellow?" Lorelei explained and coughed. "Oh yeah." Karen and the rest muttered. "Oh I see, thanks anyway, I'll be off first. I need to help Green train." Red said hurriedly and bowed. "Was it too much?" Lorelei asked the other elites. "Nah." They all answered.

"A little prompting is good." Koga said. "Let's get back to business." They nodded. Just then the intercom beeped. "Good afternoon, Sirs and Madams, there is currently a contestant waiting. This girl is from Johto." The Johto Elites got up and left the room, leaving the Kanto Elite Four behind.

Red fiddled with the card. He had been reading the card countless of times. He knew he had the answer in his mind but he just didn't know. The wedding was only 5 days away and he still hasn't make a decision. Ever since the Kanto and Johto elite four suggested that he bring Yellow to Lance's and Lorelei's wedding, he never went back to the Plateau.

_Didn't know what? Why can't you make a decision?_

Red was startled. Who was speaking to him? He was alone and there was definitely no ghost if not Pika would have electrocuted it.

_In case you are wondering, we are just your heart, brain and conscious!_

Red sighed. _Don't feel sad, just ask her._ Red felt the voice inside of him speak.

"What if she rejects me?" Red mumbled. "Isn't it better to try and fail than not try and worry?" This time, Red was sure it wasn't his conscious. It was a real voice and this voice was awefully familiar. As he turned around, he jumped. "Blue! Green! What the heck are you doing here?" Red yelled as he tried to calm his heart, that had been shocked, down.

"Not for another lecture!" Red said and flumped down on the sofa. Blue and Green looked at each other in confusion. "Red, I believe you are mistaken, we are here to pass you this!" Green said as he hanged the bag on the coat rack. "What's that?" Red pointed to the bag.

"You should see it for yourself. So long!" Blue said as she and Green left his house. Once they were out of his house, Blue and Green sighed. "To be honest, I feel like giving up. Red is so...sigh." Green said as they walked to Viridian Gym together. Blue nodded. "Let's have a battle at your gym." Green nodded in agreement. "I need to let that frustration out. A shopping therapy would be better but since, you are here, let's make use of you!" Green face-palmed.

"It's been a while since I defeated you. Let's see whether I can today. Who knows today I'm lucky!" Blue continued. "I will win still." Green said with slight arrogance. Blue rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

When Blue and Green left the house, Red dragged himself to see what was in the bag. He almost dropped the thing in his hands. It was a tuxedo. There's a note. He read it. As soon as he read the note, he placed the tuxedo and note on the couch before running out of the house, with Pika following him, trailing at his heels. He knew he had to do it.

_Red, you need to make a decision. Stop wavering. You are only gonna hurt people. Even if you are afraid, why don't you try to take things step by step? If you encounter any problem, you can find us. We can help you. But we definitely cannot help you in your feelings for Yellow. You need to be a man and face your feelings._  
_Best wishes,_  
_Green Oak and Blue._

* * *

Red skidded to a stop when he reached Viridian City. Pika leapt happily as he ran to find Chuchu. He knocked on the door of the her house. An Omastar opened the door and invited him in. "Who is it, Omny?" Yellow said as she looked up from her easel. "Oh hi, Red." Yellow said warmly. "Hi Yellow. Would you like to come with me to Lance and Lorelei's wedding?" Red blurted out quickly. Yellow bit her lip. Was she going to say yes?

Yellow nervously look around. Chuchu nodded frantically. Yellow looked back at Red. "Yes, I will."

Red was so happy he leapt off the sofa and hugged Yellow. This action of Red caught Yellow off guard and she fell to the ground along with Red. Pika and Chuchu covered their eyes. They knew it was going to be a mess. When the two pokemon opened their eyes, they jumped: Red was on top of Yellow, their faces 2 inches away. Just then, Blue and Green walked in Yellow's house.

"Hey Yell-OH MY GOD! GREEN, MY FEELS ARE FUCKING EXPLODING! AHHH! I NEED A CAMERA." Blue screamed and fanned herself, smacked Green and took her camera snapped a picture of Red and Yellow. By that time, Red an Yellow were blushing madly. Greem had to hide his smile under his hand. "Err...Sorry about that. What are you guys doing?" Blue asked after she calmed down. Green rubbed his arm(The spot where Blue hit him) as he threw a look to the just-a-moment-ago-over-reacting Blue.

Red and Yellow tried to get up bit knocked their foreheads against each other, causing Blue to squeal and Green to laugh inwardly. Pika and Chuchu couldn't help giggled at their masters. Green pulled Blue out of Yellow's house and lead her to the window of Yellow's house and squatted her down. "We will spy from here. You can put your camcorder on the window sil." Green whispered. "You're so smart Green!" Blue said as she did what he proposed.

"Sorry about that!" Red said as he helped Yellow up after he stood up. "It's nothing." Yellow said, her cheeks now blushing slightly. "Thanks anyway." Red flashed a genuine smile. Yellow smiled back. "I guess I will be off first!" Red said and left the house. His smile reaching his ears. Yellow, too, was smiling madly. And not to mention, blushing crazily.

"Ah, Lance, it's me, Red! I'm taking Yellow to your wedding!" Red said excitedly. After the whole scene, Green and Blue exchanged high fives and headed back home with satisfied looks.

"Oh yeah, Green, who are you taking to Lance and Lorelei's wedding?" Blue asked. Deep down inside she was feelimg nervous. "I haven't quite decided yet. But I have a name in mind" Green said, not looking at her. "Who would it be?" Blue asked, trying to let curiosity take over jer instead of her feelings.

Green stopped walking and placed a friendly arm around Blue's shoulder. "You."

* * *

It was in the afternoon, 4:30, and the male dex holders were in the lab. They were in their tuxedos, looking smart(and extremely hot) waiting for the girls to be done. "What's taking them so long?" Gold said, annoyed. "They could be here already, or we could even be at Indigo Plateau!" Gold contimued rambling on. Green knew why but he wasn't going to say. Well girls are girls after all.

Blue was dressing the girls up. She arranged their clothes and did their make-up and hair.

Crystal was in a peach-colour, dress that ended at her knees. The dress fitted her well as it enhanced her bodyline. She was wearing some bangles and her signature star-shaped earrings. Her pigtails were combed down(that took a lot of time) and now in a low, single ponytail. Blue had added hair extensions to make her hair look longer and she had bangs covering her forehead. She wore a black pair of 3 inch heels.

Crystal's twin sister, Soul was in pale blue dress that ended 3 inches above her knees. The dress had buttons from the collar, in a straight line until her waist. She had a long necklace and a leather watch on her wrists. Her hair was in a high single ponytail and her bangs were sweeped to the side. She wore 3 inch white strappy wedges

Sapphire(after heavy convincing), was in a white, sleeveless button down, which was tucked into her navy blue maxi skirt. Her hair was let down and straightened. She bargained for no accessories and just nude colour ballet flats and Blue allowed.

Blue took the most time to doll Yellow. Yellow was in a black, body hugging tube dress that ended 4 inches above her knees. On top of the tube dress, was a black shear dress, which ended at her ankles, had long slits at the sides and at the top, the material went around her neck. She was in royal blue 5 inch heels. Blue did her hair into a waterfall braid and brushed her fringe to the side. She wore a necklace.

Blue herself was in an emerald-mint colour tube maxi dress. The material wasn't body hugging but there was and elastic around her waist and the top of the dress. She matched her dress with simple silver necklace, a bracelet and she wore a pair of 4 inch black colour heels that had straps around her ankles.

She did simple make up on them am she was satisfied. "Alright guys, time to go!" Blue said and tossed them clutches of different colour. "It contains your pokemon and some essential stuff." They nodded and walked to the lab.

"Took you guys-" Silver stopped talking as soon he saw the girls or more of the entrance of Soul. Basically, the jaws of the boys dropped. Even Green's mouth was opening slowly at the girls (to be precise, Blue). Blue smiled and said "Hurry up! We're gonna be late right?" Just then, Green's pokegear beeped. "Green, tell everyone to go in their partners." Everyone heard that amd went to their respective partner and took off in the sky.

"Why are you guys so late?" Silver questioned after composing himself. "Haven't you heard of the term 'Fashionably Late', Silvy?" Blue said and laughed.

"I guess I did a really good job!" Blue said as Green help her up Charizard; they were the last to set off. Green sat beside her on Charizard. "Right." Green said. "I think Red fell even deeper for Yellow. He wouldn't stop staring at her." Green pointed out as they caught up with the rest. Blue turned her head to Red and Yellow and chuckled. "I guess I did a really good job!"

When they landed, they quickly signed in and headed to the hall. The hall buzzed with people the gym leaders and the Elites sat together in their couples. "Wow, Lorelei and Lance are so awesome." Blue whispered into Green's ear as they took a seat at their desinated seats.

"Wow, the Hoenn elites are here too! Janine and Falkner, Morty and Jasmine, Brock and Erika, Chuck and his wife, Blaine and his wife, LT. Surge and Sabrina, Bugsy and Whitney, Pryce and his wife," Blue shuddered a little at Pryce's name before she continued to mutter to herself. "Clair and Bruno...What?!" Blue said. Green look at her before he resumed staring into space. "Will and Karen, Koga and his wife, Sidney and Phoebe, Wallace and Winona, Drake and Glacier, Steven and someone I do not know, Agatha alone, Misty alone." The last words of her's caught Green's attention.

"Shocking right?" Blue said. "Frankly, Yes." Green said as they took a seat behind them. After all, Green Oak is the Gym Leader of Viridian City. Soon the ceremony started and Lorelei walked down the aisle wearing the dress Blue designed. She couldn't help but smile her biggest. Green found it so creepy that he tried to use his fingers to push the smile down.

Once Lorelei and Lance kissed and exchanged rings, the whole hall erupted into applause and cheers. The moment Blue turned to Yellow and Red, her eye wouldn't stop twitching. "Green, please confirm the sight." Blue said as she spoke to Green. The moment Green saw what she had saw, he face palmed and sighed. "They're in a mess..." Blue continued. Green patted her shoulder. "If God wants them to be together, they will." Green said. Blue shrugged and nodded.

It was mingling time but Lance and Lorelei emphasized that partners should stay with partners, which means Blue has to stick to Green, which also means, she can't spy on Red and Yellow alone. Blue smiled as she sipped on her cocktail as she waited for the conversation to be over. Green was talking to Steven. "Hello Green! It's been a long time since I heard from you! Is Blue your girlfriend? Don't need to tell me. It is!" Steven laughed. "No no no!" Both Green and Blue chorused with similar hand gestures.

"Believe me, you guys will be." Steven laughed. The girl beside him chuckled. 'Steven, who is she?" Blue asked politely. "Oh, meet Cyrena, she's a friend." Green couldn't help but smirk slightly "a friend you say?" Blue noticed both Steven and Cyrena turned a shade of pastel pink. She giggled. Just then, her pokegear clock ticked 8 p.m.

Blue,remembering her job, nudge Green in the stomach. Instead of Green wincing in pain, it was her that felt the pain. She bit her lip. Green obviously knew what happened and ended the conversation. The moment they were in the garden, Blue gasped in pain. "Green, what the heck are you made of?" Green chuckled. "I workout okay." Blue rolled her eyes. "We need to find where are they." Blue turned her head wildly. "Why don't you try looking up?" Blue did as Green stated and looked up. True enough, Yellow was there, on a balcony, waiting for Red to finish his conversation with Misty.

"Ouch." Blue said. "Green, we need elevation. Green called out Charizard. Green waved wildly to Charizard to keep his volume down. Yellow seemed uncomfortable as Misty babbled on to Red. Blue started panicking. Green, on the other hand, calmly took out his pokegear and spoke into it.

"Lance, will you mind help us distract Misty away from Red and Yellow." True enough, just a minute later, Wallace came over and started to strike a conversation with Misty. "Wow." Blue muttered.

"Don't you hear that water and water make good friends? Oh so is ice and ice, dragon and dragon." Green said, referring to 2 pairs. "Just shut up and watch will you?!" Blue said annoyed as she swatted him, trying to hear Red and Yellow's conversation.

"Somehow Green, I feel a little bad for Misty. But she should understand that we are doing this for the sake of three of them." Blue spoke after a while. "True. She has felings for Red but, she needs to know that Red likes her as a good friend, and Yellow as his special one." Green nodded.

* * *

"Woah." Red said to Yellow as he leaned on the balcony just like Yellow. Yellow chortled. Just then, a gust of wind blew and Yellow started shivering uncontrollably. The momemt Red saw this, he took off his blazer and placed it on Yellow's shoulders gently. Yellow was caught off guard. "Err...err...T-Thankss...Re-Red." Yellow stuttered. The same thing was happening on a certain Charizard.

Blue blushed slightly as she felt Green's hand and blazer on her. She tried to focus on Red and Yellow. Green himself wondered what did I just do?

Yellow couldn't help but fidget in her dress and heels. She didn't dare to look at Red. Red,on the other hand, was itching to talk to Yellow but he couldn't find the right topic.

"This is getting so awkward..." Blue whispered and Green nodded. Blue looked away, admiring the scenery. Just then, Green spotted something. He leaned in and tapped her shoulder. But before Green could pull back, Blue's lip touched his! Green and Blue immediately got back into their sitting position and Green cleared his throat. "There's some progress."

Blue's face was expressionless as she continued to observe Red and Yellow. Red and Yellow had started talking. Green hoped the darkness would hide his really red blush. He bit his lip as he glanced at Blue occasionally.

"Yellow, I still find it how much you've changed." Red started. "I myself was shocked. A little." Red smiled. "Does it look bad?" Yellow asked nervously. "No! It's-It's" Red tried to find words that would fit,"I-I mean," Red sighed. Yellow's was afraid. What if he say something negative?

"You're beautiful."

Blue was so happy that she almost jumped out of Charizard. Green managed to catch her in time. "Mind you, we are 3 storeys high!" Green said in a slightly harsh tone. "Sorry." Blue blurted out, slight fear on her face. They turned back and watched.

Yellow was stunned. "Th-thank-thanks, Re-R-Red." Yellow stammered. Red found this cute. He then touched Yellow's cheeks. He did not know why did he do that. Just then, a pokeball hit his head. He winced and grabbed the pokeball. In the pokeball, it contained a note. He read it when Yellow wasn't looking. He wore a sharp look and sighed.

"Yellow, I want-" Red wanted to continue but suddenly, he took Yellow into his embrace, shifted swiftly to the side and he called out Pika as an attack was launched for Yellow and Red. "Pika! Thunderbolt!" The yellow mouse obeyed and countered the attack with thunderbolt.

On the other hand, Blue was knocked off Charizard. Blue was too stunned to scream or move. Instead tears flowed out of her eyes as she waited to crush to the ground. But before her body could explode into pieces, she landed on a red, flying lizard. She opened her eyes to see Green on Pidgeot.

"Blue! You alright?!" Green asked as he flew to Charizard, he flashed a look of worry. Blue breathed and nodded. There was something in the air. Green took out his pokedex while Blue took out her silph scope. It wasn't loud so nobody besides the 4 Kanto dex holders know about the commotion.

But when all of them regained their composure, the figures were gone. "That was weird." Blue said. Green gave a stiff nod. "I thought I saw a small pink, cat-like creature..." Blue said. Green widened his eyes. _That sounds really familiar..._

* * *

AN= Guess who is it! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me some reviews! I think I'm gonna start a new story soon, most probably after my common tests..I'm starting to ship Bruno and Clair...(Don't ask me why) and I think they'll be quite cute and Cyrena is a really random OC. Oh yes, another thing to add, I do not believe in luck. Hahaha Oh yes, I would like to ask, which do you prefer,

1. Longer (3000+ -4000+ words) updates but less frequent.

Or,

2. Shorter (1000-2000+ words) updates but more frequently

Or,

3. A mix between short and long updates.

Please leave a comment on which you prefer and I hope you will stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 04: Take My Hand]

This chapter is shorter than the others but I hope you will enjoy reading it. Have fun! And I'm apologizing in advance if there are any grammar mistakes that I have typed in this chapter. *Nervous laugh*

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special/ Adventure or anything Pokemon related. I only own the plot.

* * *

It had been a few days since Lance and Lorelei's wedding. Yellow and Red had not talked since then. Yellow was sure that it wasn't just a mere crush anymore. It was more of love.

Yellow sighed as she walked around Viridian Forest to collect some berries for her pokemon and herself. Just then, the same, pink creature that had appeared on the night of Lance's and Lorelei's wedding appeared right in Yellow's face.

Yellow jumped back. "Mew..?" Yellow asked. Mew nodded. Yellow looked around before telling the creature "Mew, you shouldn't be here, what if someone sees-"

'I need the pokedex holders and most importantly, your help.' It telepathed to Yellow. "What is it?" Yellow asked as she knelt beside Mew. 'Let's go and find Red and the rest first.' Yellow nodded and walked out of the forest with the currently invisible Mew.

"What did you just say?!" Blue said before Green clamped a hand over her mouth. "Where's Red?" Yellow asked. "Right here!" Red hollered as he swung in through the window, landing beside Yellow and giving her a panic and heart attack.

Blue and Green were speechless and they face-palmed. "What's wrong?" Red asked, slightly oblivious to Yellow's state. Yellow turned slightly to the right and soon, a pink cat revealed itself. "Mew?" Red said. Just then, a few rings were circulated around the 4 pokedex holders and Mew.

They were in Cerulean Cave. "Woah...this is the place that is cordoned off to the rest of the world." Blue said as she scanned the cave. Just then, Yellow caught sight of something large and silvery. "Isn't...isn't that Mewtwo's spoon?!" Yellow pointed. She raised her hand over Mew's head and closed her eyes. "Yellow, what did it-!"

Before Red could complete his sentence, there was an earthquake that separated Blue, Green and Mew Yellow and Red. "Oh no..." Blue muttered as they fell into separate pathways.

Mew landed first but managed to get up. Next was Green who managed to land in a standing position but soon, stretched out his arms. "Yeaaarrrhhhhh!" Blue yelled as she unexpected herself to hit the floor and break her bones. Instead, she landed on Green's (a little surprising) strong arms. "Oof!" Blue said as she looked at the bored expression of Green's.

"Why am I always saving you from a fall?" Green talked to Blue,"and please get off me." Blue jumped off his arms and dusted herself. "Hey, don't get cocky that you've saved me twice-"

"Excuse me? I saved you when you fell of Moltres! Oh and many many other times." Green said. Blue paused 'oh right'. Mew laughed and shook it's head at the two. "Hey! I saved you too when you almost fall in exhaustion!" Blue pointed her finger. Green pretended not to hear her comment.

"Moving on, what do you think Mew was trying to convey to Yellow?" Blue asked as she tried to change the topic. "Why don't you ask the little legendary furball?" Green asked. "What smart brains you have idiot! I'm not like Yellow who can read pokemon minds or a psychic!" Blue paused. She jumped to Green and swiped off a pokeball and called out the pokemon inside.

* * *

[Yellow's and Red's side.]

Red also managed to catch Yellow but this resulted in a tomato-looking Yellow. As soon as Red had put her down, she turned away and calmed herself down. "Oh as I was saying," Yellow caught her breath,"Mew came to us for help. Mew realized that Mewtwo had been beaten badly by a strange pokemon. Though Mew said there was something familiar about the pokemon."

Red looked around. "We need to get out of here or something. Let's go." Red dragged Yellow. "I never ever though that there would be a place like this." Red started. Yellow nodded as she walked silently beside Red. The it a mix of a cave and a passage way. "Oh yes, that reminds me, Mew sent me a image. I think it's a map. Sorta." Yellow took out her sketching book and scribbled down points.

Red took a closer look at the map. Looking around, he got up. "It's that way. Come on." Red said and took her hand and walked the path. Yellow felt normal which was weird since she turns red whenever she has contact with Red. "I just realize that this is like the first time we are going on an adventure alone." Silence came between them. It was a little disturbing because of their feeling towards each other.

"Wha-what do you think might be the cause of Mewtwo's disappearance?" Yellow spoke, after what it felt to be a million years. "Beats me. Though who could the pokemon that ambushed Mewtwo mean? I mean Mewtwo is almost invincible." Red reasoned.

"Mew said it was familiar...what could bring down Psychic?!" Red said. Red's sentence made both of them stop in their tracks. "Darkness!" They shouted in unison. They glance down at the map before taking off at hugh speed.

Just then, the stone path tile that Red had just stepped on, sinked deeper in. The walls of the cave started vibrating. It was a mild shake but soon it had become the magnitude of a Diglett's earthquake. "Red! What happened?!" Yellow said as the flame started to extinguish one by one. There was another passage below them. Red grabbed Yellow's hand and dropped down into the passage way.

Yellow couldn't help but scoot closer as they fell down. Red fumbled for the his pokeball. As they neared the end of the passage way, Red tossed out a pokeball. They landed on a soft bouncy surface. "Did we die yet? Are we dead? Where are we?-" Yellow panicked as her eyes were shut.

Yellow's rants got cut off by Red. Okay, her rants were cut off by Red's action and words. "Yes, Yellow, we are still alive. If we're dead, I would be flipping the whole world!" Red said as he helped Yellow off Lax's belly. "Phew..why would you flip the world?" Yellow looked at him. Red was caught. "Err..err..I have yet to say my will!" Red stammered slightly.

Yellow ignore this and kept on walking. "What did you step on, Red?" Yellow raised and eyebrow. "I don't know..." Red said. "One way to find out." Red pointed. "What?!" Yellow ask. They were surounded by the darkness. "I mean follow the light!" Red said.

"Red?"

Yellow asked as they headed for the light.

"Yes?" Red answered.

"Can I hold you hand?" Yellow asked, a really red blush was across her face. She didn't know why she had ask.

Red didn't say anything. He swooped his hand into hers. Yellow could feel her lips curving up into a shy smile. Red was doing the same too.

[Blue and Green's side.]

Blue and Green were flying on Charizard. Mew levitated along side them. Green felt it was a safer way after hearing from the clambering noises on Red and Yellow's side. "That was quite a ruckus." Green commented as Mew lead the way. Blue nodded.

Green and Blue had used Golduck to telepath to the 2 of them. Mew was unfamiliar to Blue and Green, thus, they had to find out what Mew was trying to say. "I can't believe that this dark type pokemon could bring down the almightly Mewtwo." Blue said. Green nodded,"However, you should use your common sense. Dark types are super effective on Psychic types."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that you Genius." Blue said as they followed the direction Mew provided. Soon, more rumbling was heard and Green commanded Charizard to go faster. By the time the two reached the place, Red and Yellow were there, stunned by the scene they've just witnessed.

* * *

Green and Blue instincts were quick. They quickly called out their some of their pokemon.

"Machamp"

"Nidoqueen."

Both Green and Blue looked at each other before yelling "Double Kick!"

the 2 pokemon launched for the Dark figure. Before the the attacks could land on the hooded figure, it dodged out of the way. The 2 pokemon hit the wall and landed with a crash.

'Guys! Be careful, any interference that occurs you and me can land you guys in a petrified state!'

Red froze. "That dark pokemon is the pokemon that caused our petrification!" Mew nodded. "What does it want?"

'It wants Yellow. Due to Yellow's viridian ability, her dreams taste really good. Especially for the pitch-black, dream feeder pokemon. But we can let him do that.' Mewtwo answered weakly. "What must we do?" Green asked.

'You have to put it to sleep. As in make it fall asleep though it will be hard.' Mew answered. "Why can't it take my dreams?" Yellow asked. Blue was confused. "Anyone mind telling what's going on here right now?"

'Yellow, if it takes a whole dreams, you can fall into a deep coma and if he takes too much, you may actually die.' Mewtwo explained. "What about giving a part of it?" Yellow asked. 'He might come back and take more if he is not put to sleep by the person who gives the dream."

Mewtwo threw a glance to Mew and Mew nodded. Mew turned to Blue and telepathed everything. "Oh...My ARCEUS!"

Red was going crazy the moment he heard that Yellow might die if Darkrai takes her dreams. He tightened his grip around Yellow's hand. However, Red didn't move.

"Mewtwo, do you have any clue how to out it sleep?" Red said as Blue and Green looked around cautiously for Darkrai. "As far as I can remember, none of us have any pokemon that know hypnosis or sleep powder or-!"

"If I'm not wrong, Kitty knows!" Yellow finally answered. Just then, Blue and Green yelled. "Double Team!" There were multiple copies or Nidoqueen and Machamp. It was clear that Darkrai paused, trying to find out the real copy. "Double kick!" Both Green and Blue said, the attack landing on Darkrai.

Yellow rushed to Mewtwo and healed it fully. Red helped Yellow up. Blue and Green were trying their best to distract Darkrai from Red, Yellow and the mew duo. Yellow called out Kitty and synchronized their spirits. Judging her emotion, Kitty was about level 60.

"Sleep Powder, towards Darkrai!" Yellow said. When they thought victory was theirs, the sleep powder bounced off Darkrai. "How is that possible?" Red said. Yellow remained calm. "Kitty, Gust all over Darkrai then sleep powder!"

Yellow's tactic almost worked however, before the powder could penetrate on the skin of Darkrai, it bounced off Darkrai again. Yellow was getting a little frustrated. "Silence please!" Yellow begged and concentrated. Red and the other 2 kanto dex holders and the mew duo did shut up.

Yellow closed her eyes. There was a risk. And Yellow is taking it. She connected with Darkrai, not to mention Kitty, giving a tiny portion of one of her dreams she had when she sleeps.

As soon as Yellow donated the tiny bit of dream, Kitty created a large tornado instantly using gust and included sleep powder. The gust-tornado headed straight for the off-guard Darkrai. When Yellow opened her eyes again, Darkrai was asleep on the floor.

Yellow's trick worked.

* * *

Mewtwo's spoon levitated back to his arm. He did a few circular gestures and a portal was opened. Mew floated the sleeping Darkrai into the portal. As soon as Darkrai was in the portal, Mewtwo sealed the portal.

Just then, Yellow collapsed into Red's arms, tired from all that action. Red carried her bridal style, getting up. 'Thanks for the help. Mew, please teleport them back to Pallet Town.' Mewtwo said. Mew nodded and circular rings were around them and they were gone in a flash.

When they were back in Pallet Town, the sun had set and the sky was dark and full of stars. "See you 2 tomorrow." Blue yawned as Green and her walked back to Green's house, leaving Red with Yellow.

Red decided to walk to Yellow's house. "How did you manage to get Darkrai to fall asleep?" Red whispered. Yellow's face turned to Red. "I gave a tiny portion of one of my dreams to him before knocking him out with sleep powder."

"Guess that worked." Red said with a smile.

in 10 minutes time, Red and Yellow were near Yellow's house. Red placed Yellow down. Red and Yellow exchanged goodbyes and Red was about to leave until Yellow caught Red's arm.

"Err Red, I have something to say..." Yellow asked awkwardly. Red turned, his face full of curiosity. Yellow inhaled deeply before starting.

"Red, I have...always liked...you since I met you..a-and...that feeling..has..has grown deeper and-!" Yellow looked away while talking, face as red as an apple but was cut off.

Red's. Lips. Were. On. Yellow's. Lips. And. He. Cupped. Her. Face. With. His. Hands.

Yellow was filled with over filling shock.

"You know Yellow, you actually made me thought I was gay when I first saved you on Cerise Island. When I realized you were a girl, I was actually pleasantly surprised and happy. That's when I realized I had feelings for you. However, those mere feeling shot up to love." Red confessed, rubbing his neck shyly.

"So..." Red continued.

"So?" yellow chorused.

"Let's start a relationship. You are officially my girlfriend." Red said with a huge grin. Yellow tried containing her smile as she hugged Red.

* * *

The next morning, Blue and Green were actually hugging each other. Red and Yellow were in front of them, hand in hand. "Green! One of my greatest dreams has been fulfilled!" Blue said dramatically.

Red and Yellow were blushing.

"Thanks for telling the news. Now, run along, you need to have an official date!" Blue pushed Red and Yellow out of Green's house. Green raised an eyebrow. Blue dragged Green into the computer room. She inserted a thumb drive and clicked on some files and soon, a video was opened.

"Watch it." Blue said as Green took a seat to watch the video. As the video went on, his eyes were wide. "How did you take this?"

Blue wore a smirk. Just then, a pink wobbly substance dropped into Green's arms.

"Not bad, Blue." Green said as he watch the whole video.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for almost a month! My Common Tests are over! There were some good and bad news. Okay anyway, I would like to ask: Would you like an epilogue for this story? I have my epilogue in my first fanfic 100 days, although it wasn't Specialshipping-based. Please comment whether you would like a just Specialshipping epilogue!

Please Reviewww!

P.S I might start on another fic soon. Haha see you next time! (Unless there's an epilogue for this story!)

Thank you for reading 'Special Help', I hoped you've enjoyed it!


End file.
